


Dirty Work

by babypyro



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cheating, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypyro/pseuds/babypyro
Summary: When your husband is treating you like hot garbage, Dan was there to comfort you (in more ways that one). Things have changed in you and Dan's nice arrangement, though...





	Dirty Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song Dirty Work by Steely Dan because I can only write song related fics. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Listen to Steely Dan because they are iconic. bye.

 

"Your husband is going to be out of town this weekend, right?" Suzy questioned while the two of you were sitting in the kitchen of the Game Grumps office; both munching on sandwich wraps for lunch.

You finish chewing your previous bite and reply, "Yeah, Sean's on a business trip until Monday." 

You notice a sudden change of energy in the room, and look up to see that a tense-looking Dan had zoomed his way into the kitchen and made a beeline to the fridge to grab a La Croix without even saying hello to either you or Suzy first. He must have heard what you were talking about. Suzy greets him while you decide that chugging water from your Camelbak in that moment is a great way to get out of any sort of confrontation with him. Dan replies to Suzy's hello with a wave, not wanting to interrupt your conversation. 

So, she looks back at you and continues; "Well, then we should do something this weekend. I'm thinking thrifting or something. I'm just in the mood for some shopping!" You can't help but giggle at Suzy's statement, that girl really does love to shop.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I always get lonely when he's gone." You agree. You feel the burning sensation of Dan staring you down, but try to ignore it.

_________

You returned home a little early today, in anticipation to catch Sean before he left on his business trip. You didn't get to see him in the morning, so you really wanted to say goodbye before he left for a few days. You entered your house through the garage with a big, "Hello?!" before putting your keys on the designated hook by the door, your work bag in the coat closet and your shoes on the shoe rack. 

There was no reply, but you heard noises coming from upstairs. You didn't have a cat or a dog or any sort of crawling, walking creature so it was either Sean or a burglar. You really hoped it was just Sean. Or maybe the Hamburglar. You went straight upstairs and straight into the master bedroom where you found your dear husband, suitcase open and packing last second. 

You've always strived to be a dutiful wife, helpful and kind, it was just your nature. Something like this is what you usually would have helped Sean with when you first got married, but things have changed. 

"Do you want any help, dear?" You inquire, as Sean is about to be running late.

He sighs, almost aggressively replies "No, (y/n), I don't. Okay, just leave me alone." He huffs as you watch him struggle to zip up his suitcase then shuffle around the room for the last few items he needs to stuff in his briefcase. "Why are you here, don't you need to be at your little job?" He asks you and mocks you a bit. But, you're used to it.

You reply, unfazed, "I came home early to see you off, I can drive you to the airport." You give him a small smile as he looks at you while putting on the jacket to his suit. 

He grabs his two items of luggage and pushes past you out the doorway and turns to go down the stairs, "I called an Über, they should be here by now." It was a cold reply. You quickly chased him down the stairs because your time with him was fleeting.

"When will you be back, Monday right?" Anything to keep the conversation going was your thought process at this point.

He replies to you, obviously annoyed, "Yeah, Monday. Late, I told you. I'll see you later." He reaches for the front door, unlocks it and opens it. He is halfway out before you stop him.

"Wait, Sean!" You plead, grabbing his arm in the process as if that will physically stop him from leaving. 

"What!?" Now, he's really pissed.

"I love you." You say. He looks at you for a few moments, then turns around and walks out the door closing it behind it. You sink to the floor, exhausted and broken. All your effort for nothing. 

You don't know what you did wrong, just one day you realized how cold Sean was acting towards you. And then he just got colder and colder. You don't sleep together anymore, no matter how hard you try. All because he started sleeping with some woman from his work named Stacy. You found out about her when you snooped on Sean's phone once when he was in the shower. He said 'I love you' to her in his texts but he can't even say it to you, his wife, anymore. You didn't want to turn into this kind of desperate and sad woman, but Sean made you that way with what he does to you. 

But you can't leave him. Sean is all you have ever known. You have been married since you were both 18, for 10 years now. The thought of starting over terrifies you. Since Sean hasn't filed for divorce yet, you think you're in it for the long haul.

You decided you can survive if you just get the feeling and satisfaction of being loved every once in a while. That's not so wrong, right? 

You decided that if Sean is cheating on you, why can't you cheat on him?

And that's when you called up Dan, about 4 months ago and asked him to come over when Sean was out of town. The two of you did exactly what you intended and it became a routine. You've called Dan just about every time your husband was out of town he came through and did your dirty work. You never told him about how your husband treated you like garbage or anything like that. It was strictly just sex shenanigans but wow, did Dan make you feel loved. And the next workday, the both of you could easily pretend as if nothing happened.

Until early today that was; when Dan got all tense when you mentioned your husband. That thought crossed your mind as you wiped away the tears from your face and decided to just go ahead and call up Dan anyway. 

The phone ringed for what seemed like an eternity and went to voicemail and you hung up unable to comprehend that Dan didn't answer your call. He always answered you. You thought it was just a fluke, that maybe he was just busy or he left his phone in the other room and sent him a text instead.

'Hey, you should come over tonight.'

________

You didn't manage to change into anything 'sexy' like you typically do when Dan stops by because he neither confirmed nor denied his presence at your place tonight. He left you on 'Read', that and how he was acting before made you question your current life choices. You managed to move from sitting on the floor in the foyer to the laying on the couch in the living room, playing a Joni Mitchell record, and staring at the ceiling. 

Did you push Dan too far? He must have felt used. You were definitely using him, you were being a shitty friend and a shitty person on top of that. What was wrong with you?

You hear a knock on your door and turn your head slightly to check if you were just imagining things. Sitting up, you look out the window in the front of your house to see the vague silhouette of Dan standing at your door. It's hard to tell because it was dark out but you knew it was him. You immediately rush to the door and open it and see his tall figure standing in front of you, subtly light by your porch lights. 

"Hey," you say in slight shock that he actually showed up and step aside to let him in. 

"Sorry I came over so late," He said, as he slipped on in and took his shoes off. You close the door and check the clock on the wall behind you, it's almost 11 and you didn't even notice. When did you text Dan, almost 5 hours ago. 

"It's okay," you said meekly, rubbing your arm and unsure what to do. The air is different. The energy around the two of you is flawed. Usually, Dan comes in here all like, 'Hey, baby girl,' and lightens to mood and makes you forget as to what you are really doing. He was so serious right now and you could feel that something you didn't like was about to happen. 

"(y/n)," Dan started with a small sigh, "I can't keep doing this." Fuck.

You look to the floor because you couldn't care to look Dan in the face right now. You felt so guilty. "Why?" you asked.

"Because I love you." What. Wait, what?

"Huh?" Looking up, extremely confused, while you see tears forming in Dan's eyes. This was really unexpected, but it just made you feel worse. 

Dan went on, "I liked you before this even started." He gestured to the both of you with his hands, you knew what he meant. "I thought you were like the coolest girl and then Suzy told you were married and that totally shocked me because you literally never talked about him or wore a ring or anything. So I figured he must have been a piece of shit or something fucked like that when this whole thing started and you looked so sad all the time and I just... I just wanted to see you smile, like genuinely, really smile for once. And when I did, I just fell in love with you. I couldn't stop coming over no matter how selfish it was." He looked away with more tears in his eyes, thinking he was the bad guy in this situation. You knew that it was you.

"No, Dan," You started, "I used you... I just felt so alone." You started to cry now and Dan pulled you in for a hug. You continued, "My husband practically ignores me and cheats on me too, I just needed someone to comfort me and I used you and I'm sorry." Now, it was sobbing coming from you. "I'm scared to leave him, I'm so scared. He's all I know."

Dan rubbed your back and soothed you as you cried for a while, waiting for you to calm down a bit before he spoke again. "You don't have to be scared, I'm here for you... Suzy, Arin, all our friends. We'll be there. You'll never be alone." Dan didn't want anything from you, he just wanted you to be safe and be happy. The genuine care for you was a fresh feeling, something you haven't experienced in a while.

You were so glad that Dan came over that night. It made you realize that you weren't all by yourself like you thought you were.

_______

6 months later:

Arin, Matt, and Ross simultaneously let off the world's loudest party poppers way too close to your face. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen in the Game Grumps office to celebrate your 'Happy Divorce' as the sign hanging in the doorway said. 

Today, your messy divorce was finalized. You have mostly mentally healed from the ordeal and that was a whole other reason to celebrate too.

You're sitting at the counter while Suzy puts a cake in front of you that says 'Single and Ready to Mingle' and 'More Penises'. God, you loved your friends.

You wouldn't have survived the last several months without them. Suzy and you became so much closer when you opened up to her and everyone around you just wanted to best for you. Especially Dan. Nothing happened between you two after that night when you decided to break up with your ex, but he was still your friend and your constant support. 

You look around the room for Dan, after thinking about how important he was for your road to recovery and he wasn't anywhere to be found in the kitchen. You take your piece of cake, cut for you by Suzy, and go searching for him. You know he has to be in the office somewhere. 

Dan was by himself, in the giant bean bag, laying back with earbuds in as if he was trying to rest for awhile. 'What a party pooper,' you thought. The fact that he seemed to be napping didn't stop you from plopping down right next to him, pretty much on top of him in the bean bag chair; very careful not to spill your cake. 

Dan jolts awake from his half-asleep state and looks at you and smiles. You just laugh at him, given how funny he looked when you woke him up so rudely. 

"Hey, why are you trying to skip out on my party!?" You demanded, very upset that he thought he could bail on your very important day. 

Dan took his earbuds out to talk to you. "I'm sorry, I was tired... You don't need me there to have fun. You're fine." He pats your knee that's currently over both of his legs. 

You pout while you pick at your cake, "Yes, you have to be there Dan." 

"Why?" He asked, slightly confused.

 You put your cake on the floor next to you then lean over and get close to Dan's ear. You whisper, "Because, I love you. I want you to celebrate how important you are to me." 

Dan turns his head towards your face; probably out of shock, you thought. His expression on his face was priceless, a mix of disbelief and happiness. That's when you went in for a kiss. 

You hadn't kissed him before, you never did when the two of you were friends with benefits for obvious reasons.

It was everything you imagined it would be.


End file.
